PBA 022
6:04:12 PM Holly: You are all standing outside Tarak's room, although now there appear to be at least two Taraks--one young, probably around 18 or 20 by the look of it, who has a ponytail and a set of nice-looking armor, and the one you know (though Murk doesn't), around age 40 and rather grim at the moment. 6:04:45 PM Janis: .................to repeat..........what? 6:05:06 PM Holly: Old Tarak: How the hell should I know, he just appeared. What the hell is going on? 6:05:22 PM Wynn: Wynn turns to Allys. "What *exactly* did you ask for? 6:05:35 PM Lira: I believe your sister.... had some sort of 'miracle' granted. 6:05:38 PM Murk: Murk is completely lost. 6:05:47 PM Janis: Janis pokes ner Tarak 6:05:55 PM Janis: ((*new)) 6:06:06 PM Holly: Allys: Not that it's *any* of your business, but I *asked* for my brother back the way he was. 6:06:18 PM Wynn: It *is* our business. 6:06:30 PM Holly: New Tarak: ... ow. Quit poking me. 6:06:36 PM Janis: Janis stops 6:06:39 PM Holly: Old Tarak: It's certainly mine! 6:06:49 PM Wynn: You should have told us what you were planning. 6:07:00 PM Holly: Allys: *You* should have told me you'd gotten Tiamat's attention. 6:07:12 PM Wynn: How would *we* have gotten her attention? 6:07:19 PM Wynn: And what happened to not using her name? 6:07:23 PM Janis: ...who did what now? 6:07:32 PM | Edited 6:07:52 PM Lira: ....You mean that giant animal was sent by her? 6:07:39 PM Holly: Allys: Pardon me for being distraught after being mindraped by a god. 6:08:06 PM Holly: Allys: I don't *know* why, but she was specifically watching for *you lot.* 6:08:08 PM Janis: ...what? 6:08:15 PM Wynn: ....how do you know that? 6:08:40 PM Holly: Allys: ... sorry, did I forget to mention being mindraped by a god? I thought I'd said it literally seconds ago. 6:09:00 PM Lira: We wouldn't have been able to tell you. 6:09:04 PM Lira: We clearly didn't know. 6:09:06 PM Wynn: But she told you she was looking for us? 6:09:06 PM Holly: New Tarak eyes Allys. "... you look a lot like my aunt Anda, but I don't remember seeing you before." 6:09:17 PM Wynn: Why would she do that? 6:09:20 PM Holly: Old Tarak: He hasn't a fuckin' clue. 6:09:23 PM Janis: Janis snickers 6:09:42 PM Holly: Allys: She didn't *tell* me anything, she simply *thought* things while she was *violating* me, try to keep up. 6:09:58 PM Holly: New Tarak: I *don't* have a clue. Anyone care to tell me why I'm here? 6:10:17 PM Janis: You were wished here by her 6:10:19 PM Lira: Apparently, because of a misguided wish. 6:10:20 PM Janis: Janis points to Allys 6:10:23 PM Wynn: Wynn takes a deep breath and slowly exhales. 6:10:32 PM Janis: And her wish was granted by an evil dragon...god...thing. 6:10:35 PM Holly: Allys: It wasn't *misguided.* 6:10:42 PM Nilani: You're the product of a miracle. Congratu-thrice-blasted-lations. 6:10:52 PM Janis: Certainly not said right. 6:10:55 PM Holly: New Tarak eyes Allys. "... I suppose you can't just wish me right back, right?" 6:11:06 PM Holly: Allys: Oh, you're an expert on miracles, are you? 6:11:12 PM Lira: Lira frowns. 6:11:41 PM Janis: Janis shrugs 6:11:48 PM Holly: Allys: Had *you* all not caught Her attention, it would have gone to the right god, Bahamut, who does not play stupid wordgames with the faithful. 6:12:06 PM Janis: How'd we do that, anyway? 6:12:10 PM Holly: New Tarak: Maybe we should just focus on the problem at hand. 6:12:15 PM Janis: What's a Dragon God care about us? 6:12:16 PM Wynn: Indeed. 6:12:32 PM Holly: Old Tarak: ... we're gonna have to tell him eventually. 6:12:35 PM Nilani: Which problem? we've got many to choose from. 6:12:39 PM Wynn: So this isn't because your spell was interrupted? 6:12:43 PM Holly: New Tarak: Tell me what? 6:12:44 PM Lira: The Tarak problem, I think. 6:12:46 PM Holly: Allys: No. 6:12:53 PM Janis: Janis holds out a hand to New Tarak 6:13:07 PM Holly: Val eyes Murk. "... do your gods do this kind of thing?" 6:13:10 PM Janis: Since we haven't met, I'm Janis Khorster, greatest bounty hunter in the worlds. 6:13:17 PM Wynn: ......why don't we all go to the galley, then. Or some place less stinky. 6:13:24 PM Murk: No, generally not. 6:13:30 PM Wynn: I need to go get changed. 6:13:38 PM Holly: New Tarak shakes Janis's hand. 6:13:47 PM Holly: Val: ... do you have a pamphlet or something? 6:13:58 PM Janis: What's a pamphlet? 6:14:00 PM Holly: Old Tarak: Changed into what? 6:14:06 PM Holly: Val: You know, a flier. 6:14:19 PM Holly: Val: Because gods who don't do this are looking pretty good right now. 6:14:26 PM Wynn: Wynn sighs and goes to her room to change out of bloody clothes and into armor. 6:14:28 PM Holly: New Tarak: I'm Tarak. 6:14:33 PM Janis: I know. 6:14:54 PM Janis: You look more paladin-y. 6:14:55 PM Murk: Then again, we're taught early on not to invoke our gods with specific requests unless under very specific circumstances, under the protections of wards and the watchful eyes of others of our Order. 6:15:00 PM Holly: New Tarak: Yeah, everybody seems to. ... I should probably take my armor off. 6:15:19 PM Murk: We definitely don't do it without telling others. 6:15:26 PM Holly: Allys: And likely you're also taught not to draw the attention of tremendously evil dragon goddesses. 6:15:39 PM Lira: ....And as I tried to say before, we couldn't have known we were being watched, or had the attention of said goddess. 6:15:41 PM Murk: Nice invocation of the God of Shifting Blame To Others. 6:15:54 PM Holly: Old Tarak: Hey, leave my sister alone. 6:16:14 PM Holly: Allys: It's appropriate in this case. 6:16:14 PM Wynn: Wynn returns, armored, tightening straps. 6:16:19 PM Janis: There's a God for that? 6:16:25 PM Janis: I could worship him. 6:16:26 PM Holly: New Tarak: ... is there a reason to be wearing armor right now? 6:16:36 PM Wynn: Besides the animal that just put a hole in me? 6:16:39 PM Lira: We had a run in with a large animal. 6:16:44 PM Janis: Maybe. It's been that kind of day. 6:16:48 PM Lira: That's why many of us are wounded. 6:16:55 PM Lira: Lira is still helping Val stand. 6:16:57 PM Holly: New Tarak: And there are more of them running around? 6:17:06 PM Janis: Janis shrugs 6:17:07 PM Holly: Allys: Were wounded. You're welcome. 6:17:10 PM Wynn: I don't think I'll be setting foot outside my room without it, quite frankly. 6:17:11 PM Lira: We never know when the pods might open. 6:17:22 PM Lira: Lira shrugs. 6:17:28 PM Holly: New Tarak: You're gonna get back problems. 6:17:39 PM Wynn: Better than "hole through torso" problems. 6:18:06 PM Janis: That's why bows are nice 6:18:22 PM Janis: You can kill someone without having to worry about them stabbing you. 6:18:22 PM Wynn: Well, someone needs to stand in front of you so you *can* use a bow. 6:18:25 PM Holly: Old Tarak: Over time, not so much. Kid's prob'ly right. 6:18:43 PM Holly: Val: ... could someone please stop the little *kid* from flirting? 6:18:55 PM Janis: That wasn't even a threat. 6:19:01 PM Janis: I was just saying what was true. 6:19:18 PM Wynn: Doesn't matter. Back to the issue at hand. 6:19:52 PM Wynn: Are you a Paladin? 6:19:59 PM Holly: Both Taraks: Yes. 6:20:05 PM Wynn: Wynn rolls her eyes. 6:20:07 PM Holly: Allys rubs her forehead. 6:20:17 PM Wynn: I'm trying to see when he was taken. 6:20:25 PM Wynn: You haven't seen war, though, right? 6:20:36 PM Holly: New Tarak: ... just now. About fifteen minutes ago. Obviously. 6:20:50 PM Holly: New Tarak: Only in books. 6:20:56 PM Wynn: .....fifteen minutes ago? 6:21:08 PM Lira: ....I don't think he knows that the other Tarak is him, too. 6:21:13 PM Holly: New Tarak: Yeah, I got here about 15 minutes ago. 6:21:16 PM Wynn: Wynn shakes her head. "Never mind.Got it." 6:21:23 PM Holly: New Tarak: What? 6:21:32 PM Janis: Well, now he does. 6:21:33 PM Holly: Old Tarak: Yeah, I didn't mention that. 6:21:37 PM Wynn: Well, obviously he wouldn't. 6:21:54 PM Holly: New Tarak: ... could somebody *please* explain to me what's going on? 6:21:56 PM Janis: Janis turns to Lira "We did talk about this earlier" 6:22:11 PM Wynn: You're a younger version of that guy. 6:22:20 PM Janis: And you smell nicer. 6:22:27 PM Lira: Lira blinks. "Oh, okay." 6:22:32 PM Wynn: He's you... cranky and crotchety after going through a war. 6:22:38 PM Wynn: And this is your sister, also older. 6:22:56 PM Wynn: Would either of you like to add anything? 6:23:25 PM Janis: Janis points to Wynn "And, in the future, she becomes your student" 6:23:33 PM Holly: Old Tarak: Hey, I don't smell. 6:24:06 PM Holly: New Tarak eyes Old Tarak. Then he eyes Wynn. Then he eyes Old Tarak again. 6:24:26 PM Holly: New Tarak: ... prove it. 6:24:35 PM Holly: Old Tarak: You don't want me to do that, kid. 6:24:39 PM Wynn: Wynn raises an eyebrow. 6:24:43 PM Nilani: Nobody thinks they smell. You carry the distinct fragrance of vinegar and old leather. 6:24:49 PM Lira: Lira tries to sense Old Tarak's motive! 6:24:56 PM Lira: ((unnat 20.)) 6:25:05 PM Wynn: Not to mention the liquor. 6:25:15 PM Janis: You've got that paper thing in your pants. 6:25:17 PM | Edited 6:25:33 PM Nilani: That's the "vinegar". 6:25:22 PM Janis: That's proof, right? 6:25:54 PM Lira: Lira looks at Janis in puzzlement. 6:26:10 PM Janis: That paper thing that proved he was a paladin and stuff. 6:26:20 PM Janis: It was all crumpled up and smelled worse than he did. 6:26:36 PM Holly: New Tarak blushes. 6:27:00 PM Holly: New Tarak: ... well, there's nowhere else to put it. It's in oilskin. It doesn't *smell*. 6:27:12 PM Wynn: Yeah, well, point is... Allys here decided to wish for old-you to become more like.. you. 6:27:18 PM Holly: Old Tarak: ... vinegar? 6:27:24 PM Holly: New Tarak: *That's* Allys? 6:27:40 PM Wynn: Instead, an evil god played a joke and brought you here. 6:27:51 PM Holly: New Tarak *eyes* Allys, and even touches her face. "... you look a *lot* like one of my aunts." 6:28:15 PM Holly: Allys: I'm not one of our aunts. 6:28:31 PM Holly: Old Tarak: ... well, I appreciate the thought. Guess it came out wrong somehow, huh? 6:28:50 PM Holly: Allys: I hadn't been made *aware* the Dragon Goddess had her eyes on this ship. 6:29:05 PM Wynn: Personally, I probably would have worded it in such a way to make him forget the war, but hey, what do I know? 6:29:30 PM Janis: We weren't aware either. 6:29:36 PM Janis: And I'd still like to know why. 6:30:05 PM Holly: Old Tarak: ... that'd be 'bout half my life. 6:30:36 PM | Edited 6:30:46 PM Wynn: Isn't it what you've been doing, though, Tarak? Drowning yourself to try to forget? 6:30:52 PM Janis: No, he just drinks. 6:30:53 PM Holly: Old Tarak: That doesn't take *all my useful skills* with it. 6:31:05 PM Janis: You can't drown yourself like that, unless you were really bad at it. 6:31:31 PM Holly: Allys: Actually, it's fairly easy when drunk to pass out and drown in one's own vomit. 6:31:41 PM Holly: Old Tarak: Gee, this discussion's gettin' ever cheerier. 6:31:45 PM Nilani: Nilani brings a hand up to her face, and slowly covers her eyes with it. "Oh great. Just... GLORIOUS. I think Spork's been watching us because we've gotten involved with the Ultan-Tari." 6:31:54 PM Janis: ...ew. 6:32:05 PM Holly: New Tarak: ... yeah, remind me not to get that drunk, ever. 6:32:10 PM Wynn: Desperate times can call for desperate measures. I know how far Allys would go. I'd do literally *anything* if I could have my sister back. Why wouldn't she? 6:32:19 PM Holly: Old Tarak: ... too late, kid. 6:32:23 PM | Edited 6:32:48 PM Janis: ...What do the goo people have to do with Evil Dragon Lady? 6:33:23 PM Nilani: I'm sure we'll find out. 6:33:43 PM Janis: Janis scratches her chin in thought. 6:34:02 PM Janis: ...so...should we get Other Tarak a room? 6:34:19 PM Holly: New Tarak: Hey, I'm not *other* Tarak, I'm just Tarak. 6:34:30 PM Holly: Old Tarak: ... we're gonna have to do somethin' about names, though. 6:34:32 PM Wynn: ....yeah that's going to cause some issues. 6:34:59 PM Janis: How about Other Tarak and Smelly Tarak? 6:35:08 PM Wynn: ....or a last name. 6:35:18 PM Janis: ...won't they have the same last names? 6:35:30 PM Wynn: Yes, but one can go by Tarak, the other by the last name. 6:35:32 PM Holly: Old Tarak: ... I'm not.... fine, fuck it, I'll go take a bath. Right now. 6:35:53 PM Janis: Too late. 6:35:53 PM Holly: Allys: That's too complicated. There are three people with that name and none of us use it. 6:36:12 PM Wynn: Fine. What's your idea? 6:36:20 PM Wynn: They share *everything* names, nicknames, memories. 6:36:35 PM Wynn: Should we just call him Bunny? 6:36:38 PM Janis: Except the war. 6:36:41 PM Holly: New and Old Tarak: I am *not* using my middle name. 6:36:53 PM Janis: ...your middle name is Bunny? 6:36:58 PM Wynn: Wynn scowls. 6:37:05 PM Holly: Both Taraks: Of course not. 6:37:46 PM Nilani: I'd say we could give them both *new* nicknames, but we barely know either of them. 6:38:10 PM Janis: Do people get nicknames during wars? 6:38:36 PM Holly: Old Tarak: Yeah, generally it's "fucker." 6:38:50 PM Holly: Old Tarak: ... you work it out. Bath. 6:38:54 PM Janis: We could call him that. 6:38:58 PM Holly: He wanders into the bathroom. 6:39:03 PM Holly: New Tarak: ... is he always so... 6:39:04 PM Janis: Seems like it fits. 6:39:11 PM Janis: Yeah. 6:39:15 PM Janis: Yeah he is. 6:39:35 PM Holly: New Tarak: ... annnnd that's what I end up like. 6:39:37 PM Wynn: Wynn takes another deep breath. 6:39:45 PM Holly: New Tarak: Wow, that's... 6:39:50 PM Wynn: And now you know why Allys wanted *you* back. 6:40:08 PM Holly: Allys: I didn't want two separate people. 6:40:19 PM Wynn: Of course not. That solves nothing. 6:40:20 PM Holly: New Tarak: Really? Half the time I'm not even sure Allys likes me. 6:41:12 PM Wynn: ....things have changed. A lot. 6:41:34 PM Holly: New Tarak: That's pretty disenheartening, though. That I end up like that. ... also he smelled like a still. 6:41:54 PM Wynn: Well, *you* probably won't. 6:42:18 PM Holly: New Tarak: You said he was me from the future. Or... I'm in the future. 6:42:20 PM Janis: Why won't he? 6:42:34 PM Holly: New Tarak: How far in the future am I, anyway? 6:42:40 PM Wynn: He's here. If he's here, he won't go through the war that made Tarak into... Tarak. 6:42:58 PM | Edited 6:43:03 PM Janis: But then why is Tarak still Tarak? 6:42:59 PM Wynn: I don't know. Allys, how old is he now? 6:43:09 PM Holly: Allys: 39. 6:43:16 PM Janis: Also, we can't keep them both here. 6:43:20 PM Wynn: And you are...? 6:43:23 PM Wynn: Why not? 6:43:33 PM Holly: Allys: Why is my age relevant? 6:43:40 PM Wynn: Not you. New Tarak. 6:43:50 PM Holly: Allys: And we're *not* leaving him somewhere. 6:44:01 PM Janis: No, we need to send him back. 6:44:06 PM Janis: Obviously. 6:44:11 PM Wynn: More than likely, She just plucked him up and brought him here, or it's a magic version of him. 6:44:16 PM Holly: New Tarak: Uh, I'm 18. You guys *do* know that I can hear you, right? 6:44:35 PM Holly: Allys: We're *not* sending him anywhere. 6:45:11 PM Wynn: ....Lira, can you detect any magic on him? 6:45:12 PM Janis: But then what happens to our Tarak? 6:45:14 PM Murk: He's probably not the same guy. You'd think current... Tarak, was it? Would remember this whole experience if that were teh case. 6:45:25 PM Wynn: He gets older. 6:45:45 PM Holly: New Tarak: He's already, like, 50. 6:45:58 PM Wynn: 39. 6:46:07 PM Holly: New Tarak: He looks *way* older than that. 6:46:29 PM Nilani: Alcohol does that. 6:46:33 PM Wynn: Alcohol and a hard life. 6:46:44 PM Nilani: Nilani nods grimly. 6:46:53 PM Holly: New Tarak: ... so I'm a drunk, too? 6:47:05 PM Holly: New Tarak: This... is not the future I was hoping for. 6:47:14 PM Wynn: And it doesn't have to be. 6:47:27 PM Janis: Isn't anyone here worried about this? 6:47:34 PM Wynn: About what? 6:47:36 PM Janis: This is a wish granted by an Evil God. 6:47:44 PM Janis: Don't you listen to stories? 6:47:50 PM Janis: Wishes like this always end badly. 6:48:05 PM Nilani: What, that he could be a horrible soul-stealing doppelganger? of course. 6:48:15 PM Wynn: Seems pretty straightforward. Allys wished for her brother to be changed back, instead she didn't get her wish *and* got a second brother. 6:48:23 PM Wynn: Sounds pretty much like what an evil god would do. 6:48:43 PM Janis: I think an Evil God would be more evil than that. 6:48:54 PM Janis: Especially if this God was already looking at us for some reason. 6:48:58 PM Holly: Allys: It wasn't *aimed* at an evil god, little girl. It was *aimed* at Bahamut. 6:49:24 PM Holly: New Tarak: ... I am not a horrible soul-stealing doppelganger. I am a paladin of St. Cuthbert. 6:50:21 PM | Edited 6:50:34 PM Nilani: But I'm paranoid like that, so I'm just going to follow my policy of not reacting in a hostile manner unless you behave in a manner that warrants it, within a certain radius of me or a crewmember. 6:50:52 PM Wynn: If it makes you feel better, he regrets what he's become. He's training me to make sure I don't follow his path. 6:51:27 PM Holly: New Tarak: ... I can't believe I Fell. I mean... I *Fell*? Really? 6:51:40 PM Wynn: .........he's still a Paladin. 6:52:01 PM Janis: Yeah, he's got all the Paladin stuff. 6:52:19 PM Janis: He sees evil and heals with his hands and everything. 6:52:27 PM Holly: New Tarak: ... oh. 6:52:40 PM Murk: Not fallen, just... tripped in the mud. 6:52:41 PM Wynn: Wynn smiles slightly. "I didn't believe it at first, either." 6:53:10 PM Janis: You're just not a very nice Paladin. 6:53:20 PM Holly: New Tarak: ... so I'm just an old smelly drunk. That's better. ... kind of... 6:53:42 PM Holly: Allys: Do *not* talk about him that way. He's done a great deal of good in his lifetime. 6:53:54 PM Janis: He is him. 6:53:58 PM Janis: ...I think... 6:54:51 PM Nilani: Anyone who'll charge out into the night to protect a few people they just met yesterday, and who were rather hostile to them so far, is at least ok in my book. 6:54:56 PM Holly: Allys: I don't care. 6:55:13 PM Holly: New Tarak: ... if I *did* drink, I'd want one right now. 6:55:25 PM Wynn: Better not to get that started. 6:55:43 PM Janis: .......you don't drink at all? 6:55:52 PM Janis: ........are you sure you're Tarak? 6:56:52 PM Murk: Murk shrugs. 6:57:07 PM Holly: Tarak: Well, not normally. And of course I'm Tarak. 6:58:16 PM Holly: Tarak: And seeing how it turns out, yeah, I think I'm never gonna drink another thing my whole life. 6:58:40 PM Wynn: Well, now that this little snag is explained, I suppose we should explain the rest. 6:59:05 PM Wynn: Wynn catches him up on the Nation situation, blinking doors, and why Allys and Old Tarak are here in the first place. 6:59:35 PM Janis: Janis helps at points, which just makes things more confusing. 6:59:54 PM Holly: Young Tarak has some questions, but mostly stays pretty quiet. 7:00:19 PM Murk: Murk listens to the whole synopsis a second time. 7:00:28 PM Holly: New Tarak: ... and now I'm here. You know, she doesn't look a lot like *my* Allys. 7:00:37 PM Wynn: Well, she wouldn't. 7:00:45 PM Wynn: She's 21 years older, for one. 7:00:50 PM Holly: New Tarak: It's mostly the unarmed part that gets me. 7:01:07 PM Wynn: .....and that's something she should probably tell you herself. 7:01:13 PM Holly: Allys: I'm a pacifist. 7:01:19 PM Wynn: Allys, if you'd like, we can leave you two to get caught--------- 7:01:22 PM Holly: New Tarak stares at her for a moment and then laughs. 7:01:34 PM Wynn: ....or not. 7:01:35 PM Janis: ..........what's a pacifist? 7:01:45 PM Wynn: She doesn't use violence. 7:01:52 PM Janis: ...................... 7:01:55 PM Janis: How's she do that? 7:02:13 PM Holly: Allys: Self-discipline. 7:02:29 PM Holly: New Tarak: Yeah, now I *know* this isn't the real future. 7:02:49 PM | Edited 7:02:52 PM Wynn: Wynn smiles a little again. "Like I said.... a lot has changed." 7:03:43 PM | Edited 7:04:47 PM Holly: Tarak: ... this is a great illusion and all, and I really appreciate the time. For deranged kidnappers you're all very civil. 7:04:56 PM Wynn: You won't take the word of a fellow Paladin of St. Cuthbert that what I've said is true? 7:05:13 PM Janis: Why does everyone think we're kidnappers? 7:05:27 PM Wynn: ...*You* thought we were kidnappers, and we woke up together. 7:05:43 PM Janis: ...well, it's still getting tiresome. 7:05:51 PM Holly: Tarak: You could just be the *illusion* of a Paladin of St. Cuthbert. 7:06:17 PM Janis: Well, based on that, who's to say anything is real? 7:06:30 PM Janis: We could all be the illusion of one lost wizard all alone in the world. 7:06:50 PM Janis: A vast array of colors and shapes meaning nothing yet speaking loudly. 7:06:56 PM Janis: ...or something like that. 7:07:11 PM Holly: Tarak: ... well, hang on, right? 7:07:15 PM Murk: Murk: Hrm. Unexpectedly deep. 7:07:17 PM Nilani: That's more than a little depressing 7:07:29 PM Holly: Tarak: If she's really a paladin of St. Cuthbert she'll be able to heal me if I scratch myself or something. Right? 7:07:52 PM Wynn: .....*I* could. Allys.............. 7:07:54 PM Holly: Tarak: ... and thanks, I wasn't depressed enough about turning out to be a stinky drunk. 7:08:11 PM Holly: Tarak: If she's really Allys she could too. 7:08:23 PM Holly: Allys: Not anymore. I left the service. 7:08:37 PM Holly: Tarak: .... annnd another point for the not-Allys. 7:09:04 PM Janis: I guess you can't be a Paladin of Cuthbert and a Paci...person who doesn't hurt things. 7:09:21 PM Wynn: Not generally. 7:10:13 PM Murk: ...so you can speculate on the possible unreality of reality, but you can't remember the word 'pacifist'? 7:10:49 PM Janis: Unreality is easy. Grammar's hard. 7:10:58 PM Holly: Allys: You really can't be. Besides, St. Cuthbert is a massive asshole. 7:11:16 PM Holly: Tarak: ... okay, I'm going to scratch myself, and *she* can heal me. 7:11:21 PM Holly: Tarak gestures to Wynn with a thumb. 7:11:38 PM Wynn: I can. Well, no, actually I can't right now. 7:11:55 PM Wynn: I used all my healing on Valerian earlier. 7:11:58 PM Wynn: Wynn glares at Janis. 7:12:16 PM Janis: ...what? 7:12:21 PM Janis: He was being a jerk. 7:12:38 PM Wynn: That healing could have come in handy during the fight, or even now, though. 7:13:02 PM Holly: Val: I was *not* being a jerk. 7:13:07 PM Holly: Val: And she's creepy. 7:13:19 PM Lira: Lira casts Detect Magic on young Tarak. 7:13:24 PM Janis: I am not! 7:13:44 PM Holly: Val: You're too young to flirt but you do it anyway! ... have you been abused? 7:13:57 PM Janis: I AM NOT FLIRTING! GODS! 7:14:09 PM Wynn: Ok, this again? Valerian, she's from Meneluinin. She doesn't flirt like that. 7:14:10 PM Lira: Magesight reads normal. 7:14:11 PM Holly: Val: ... she *has*. That's why the aberrant behavior! 7:14:41 PM Holly: Tarak: ... so you basically just want me to take all this on faith, then. 7:14:50 PM Wynn: Until morning, at least. 7:14:57 PM Murk: Nobody but you is from Tarkishi here, that I know of. With most folk, violence is *just* violence. 7:14:57 PM Holly: Tarak: Why? What happens in the morning? 7:15:04 PM Wynn: It's not like you can do anything about it, though. 7:15:10 PM Wynn: Well, in the morning, I *can* heal you. 7:15:15 PM Holly: Val: Violence is never *just* violence. 7:15:17 PM Holly: Tarak: Oh, right. 7:15:29 PM Lira: Lira looks at Val and smiles. "You read too much into it." 7:15:39 PM Janis: Janis to Val "What does that mean?" 7:16:49 PM Holly: Val: A dagger is never *just* a dagger. 7:16:56 PM Holly: Val: It's all in the subconscious. 7:17:08 PM Holly: Tarak: ... I suppose it wouldn't hurt to spend one day here. 7:17:13 PM Janis: ...then, what is a dagger? 7:17:16 PM Holly: Tarak: I'd really like to take this armor off, though. 7:17:23 PM Wynn: I'll show you an empty room. 7:17:25 PM Holly: Val: You are *definitely* not old enough to hear that. 7:17:49 PM Lira: Lira frowns at Val. 7:17:55 PM Holly: Val looks at Murk again. "Seriously, pamphlet?" 7:18:09 PM Wynn: Wynn will show him a room he can use. 7:18:19 PM Janis: Janis looks really confused at Val 7:18:29 PM Janis: ...I don't know what you're saying, but I bet it's gross. 7:18:35 PM Murk: I don't have any on me, but I'll write some stuff down for you. 7:19:54 PM Janis: Here, I'll show New Tarak the rooms. 7:19:58 PM Wynn: I'll go grab you some of our spare clothes. 7:20:17 PM Holly: Val: You're gross. And hey, *I* want a room. 7:20:33 PM Wynn: ...Right. Murk too. I'll get lots of clothes. 7:20:33 PM Holly: Tarak: ... I'm going with you, paladin-woman. 7:20:34 PM Janis: You can sleep in the forest. 7:20:43 PM Janis: That's where gross animals sleep. 7:20:45 PM Holly: Val: I'm *not* sleeping in a forest. 7:20:46 PM Wynn: My name is Wynn. 7:20:56 PM Holly: Val: I bet creepy little girls sleep in there too. 7:21:05 PM Lira: (To Val)....I can show you the view, if you want. 7:21:33 PM Holly: Tarak: I'm Tarak but apparently you all know that. ... given the circumstances my middle name doesn't seem *that* bad. 7:21:58 PM Holly: Val: Of the woods? No thanks. Outdoors is all... bugs and dirt and dirty bugs. 7:22:13 PM Lira: No, the view we talked about when you had a sword at my throat. 7:22:18 PM Wynn: Well, pick a name and we'll use it. 7:22:20 PM Janis: What is your middle name? 7:22:40 PM Wynn: I go by my last name, personally. 7:23:01 PM Lira: The void, from the observation deck. 7:23:40 PM Holly: Allys: Grayson. It's our mother's maiden name. 7:24:22 PM Holly: Val: Oh, right. ... all right. 7:24:41 PM | Edited 7:25:00 PM Lira: Lira leads Val to the lounge, and then up to the observation deck, assuming nothing goes wrong. 7:24:44 PM Holly: Tarak: ... yeah. 7:24:58 PM Wynn: Well, it's not as intimidating as Tarak, but it's not bad. 7:25:30 PM Janis: ...Grayson sounds cool. 7:25:32 PM Holly: Tarak: I'm not trying to be intimidating, Miss Wynn. 7:25:48 PM Wynn: ....Just Wynn. 7:27:04 PM Nilani: Nilani also heads off to the lounge, mumbling something. 7:27:26 PM Wynn: Well, let's go get those clothes then. 7:28:01 PM Janis: Janis shoots Wynn a weird look 7:28:08 PM Wynn: ....what? 7:28:24 PM Janis: ...........I'm not saying anything. 7:28:36 PM Holly: Grayson: Why not? 7:29:22 PM Janis: No reason. Nothing. Anyway, we should get you clothes and a room. 7:29:42 PM Wynn: You know I hate it when you do that. 7:29:56 PM Janis: Do what? 7:29:59 PM Wynn: Lie. 7:30:06 PM Janis: I did not lie 7:30:16 PM Wynn: Then what was the look for? 7:30:35 PM Janis: ...it was just a weird...bunch of words. 7:30:47 PM Holly: Grayson: ... great. What'd I say? 7:30:55 PM Holly: Allys: You didn't say anything wrong. 7:30:55 PM Wynn: I told him I was going to get clothes from storage so he'd have a change. He said he was going with me. 7:30:58 PM Wynn: What's so weird about that? 7:31:11 PM Murk: Yeah, I'm not hearing anything scandalous. 7:31:21 PM Janis: Can we just move on? 7:31:34 PM Holly: Grayson: No, because now I want to know. 7:31:38 PM Wynn: Wynn spins around and heads for storage. 7:31:48 PM Janis: There's nothing to know, let's just go. 7:31:50 PM Janis: Janis blushes 7:31:52 PM Holly: Grayson: ... yeah, yeah, fine. 7:34:53 PM Holly: Murk is left alone with Allys. 7:35:27 PM Holly: Allys: ... So. 7:35:48 PM Murk: ...they forgot to give me a room, apparently. Oh well. 7:35:54 PM Murk: I'm Murk. 7:36:04 PM Murk: I apologize if I judged you harshly. 7:36:16 PM Holly: Allys: Hmph. I'm Allys. And a lot of people do, so I don't worry about it. 7:37:21 PM Murk: Murk shakes his head. "The God of Rush To Judgement gets too many invocations. I was just, you know, terrified to my very soul. It throws one." 7:39:27 PM Holly: Allys: ... it was terrible, wasn't it? When the fear came back every minute was like that. 7:40:05 PM Murk: Fear came back...? Oh, right, you were a paladin? I only barely know what's going on here, but I think I picked up on that. 7:41:52 PM Holly: Allys: Yes. I didn't feel fear for a very, *very* long time. 7:45:18 PM Murk: I can only imagine how jarring that must have been. 7:45:55 PM Holly: Allys: Very much so. This was like that all over again. I take it everyone got it, not just me. 7:46:23 PM Murk: I can only speak for myself. 7:47:53 PM Holly: Allys: ... they were right. I *ought* to have told everyone. However, I doubt it would have mattered. 7:50:17 PM Murk: Murk shrugs. 7:52:36 PM Holly: Allys: I had no idea She was watching. If I had, I never would have cast it. 7:53:05 PM Murk: Can't speak to that. I just got here. 7:54:01 PM Holly: Allys: So you didn't feel her in your head? 7:55:46 PM Murk: ... not really. Just... so terrifying that I couldn't move, but I didn't feel her attention on me or anything. 7:56:22 PM Holly: Allys: ... thank goodness. 8:00:14 PM Holly: Allys eyes Murk. "You're very sympathetic." 8:01:29 PM Murk: Murk shrugs. "Am I?" 8:03:46 PM Holly: Allys: Yes. 8:04:04 PM Holly: Allys: ... no one's looking, are they? 8:04:24 PM Murk: Not that I know of. Unless someone's invisible. 8:04:39 PM Holly: Allys: Good. 8:04:45 PM Holly: Allys: Hold still. 8:05:10 PM Murk: Murk eyes her suspiciously. 8:05:23 PM Holly: Allys hugs him! 8:05:32 PM Holly: It is super effective! 8:05:36 PM Holly: ... you know, for a hug. 8:06:27 PM Murk: Murk does not know enough about her to know that this is out of character for her, so he awkwardly hugs her back. 8:09:12 PM Holly: Allys: If you tell anyone about this I will seek revenge. 8:09:57 PM Holly: Allys lets him go. 8:10:14 PM Holly: Just as Wynn, Grayson-Tarak and Janis come around the bend. 8:10:16 PM Murk: Fair enough. 8:10:44 PM Wynn: Wynn hands Murk a set of clothes. "I hope these fit you." 8:11:26 PM Wynn: Did you pick a room yet? 8:11:40 PM Murk: Murk shakes his head. "Not yet. 8:11:50 PM Wynn: Well, you can have this one. 8:11:52 PM Wynn: Wynn points. 8:11:59 PM Wynn: The bathrooms are down that way. 8:12:16 PM Wynn: Wynn shows Grayson to another room and hands him a set of clothes. "You can have this one." 8:12:17 PM Holly: Grayson: ... yeah, that's where my evil twin is. I think I'll just go somewhere else. 8:12:30 PM Wynn: .... he's not evil. 8:12:39 PM Janis: I'm not sure he can count as a twin 8:12:44 PM Janis: He's older than you. 8:12:51 PM Holly: Grayson: He has a beard. 8:13:20 PM Janis: Janis stops leaving 8:13:26 PM Holly: Grayson: ... it's a joke. You're supposed to laugh. ... nevermind. 8:13:30 PM Holly: He shakes his head and ducks into his room. 8:13:45 PM Janis: ....beards are evil? 8:13:54 PM Janis: I thought that was moustaches. 8:14:01 PM Wynn: Wynn sets the last set of clothes on the bed in another empty room. "These are for Valerian. Can you let him know, Janis?" 8:14:21 PM Wynn: Or either of you, if you're still here. 8:14:32 PM Janis: Why do I have to go talk to the creep? 8:14:42 PM Holly: Tarak (the old one) steps out of the baths. He's wearing nicer clothes than usual and has at least tried to put his hair in some sort of order. He looks cranky. 8:14:56 PM Wynn: You don't. I just meant if you see him. 8:15:00 PM Holly: Tarak: So where's junior? 8:15:12 PM Janis: His room. 8:15:13 PM Wynn: Praying in his room. 8:15:25 PM Murk: Murk looks at Tarak. 8:15:52 PM Wynn: ...speaking of which, it's about time for my own. I'll return in a while. 8:16:00 PM Wynn: Wynn heads to her own room. 8:16:17 PM Janis: .....so...you were very different. 8:16:39 PM Holly: Tarak shrugs. 8:16:51 PM Holly: Allys: ... I'm sorry. 8:17:19 PM Murk: Murk glances at Allys. 8:17:45 PM Janis: What for? 8:18:20 PM Holly: Allys: For apparently duplicating my brother. 8:18:36 PM Janis: Janis shrugs "I do kind of get it." 8:18:44 PM Holly: Tarak: Well hell, it's not your fault. Besides, we're all fine. 8:19:05 PM Holly: ((Ten minute break here.)) 8:19:12 PM Murk: ((Sounds good.)) 8:19:20 PM Janis: ((Ok, ice cream time)) 8:28:21 PM Holly: Tarak: Where'd my doppelganger go? 8:29:14 PM Lira: Lira runs in. "Nation isn't responding..!" 8:29:27 PM Wynn: Wynn steps out of her room. 8:29:27 PM Janis: ...what?!? 8:29:33 PM Nilani: Nilani runs in after her, visibly worried. 8:29:34 PM Janis: Again?!? 8:29:36 PM Holly: Tarak: Which room? 8:29:44 PM Lira: ....Which room what? 8:29:53 PM Holly: Tarak: Did my evil twin go in? 8:30:08 PM Janis: ..............wow, he made the same joke. 8:30:11 PM Wynn: Well, I guess you have the same sense of humor. 8:30:23 PM Janis: ............except he told it better. 8:30:26 PM Lira: Lira looks perplexed. 8:30:37 PM Murk: ... Nation is the ship, right? Why wouldn't he respond? 8:30:38 PM Wynn: Wynn points. "That one." 8:30:44 PM Murk: You don't think... 8:30:45 PM Wynn: What? 8:30:47 PM Holly: Tarak facepalms. "Great. Thanks." 8:30:52 PM Janis: DRAGON GOD! 8:30:57 PM Lira: Well the last time, he was... uhm... what was it called... 8:30:58 PM Holly: Tarak heads to his nonevil twin's room! 8:31:10 PM Holly: Allys: Incapacitated. 8:31:30 PM Wynn: What's wrong with Nation? 8:31:41 PM Lira: Lira , very worried, "I don't know. Maybe it was the Dragon God." 8:32:04 PM Holly: Roll Notice. 8:32:13 PM Lira: ((13.)) 8:32:18 PM Wynn: ((10)) 8:32:29 PM Janis: ((15)) 8:32:58 PM Murk: (14) 8:33:07 PM Nilani: (( 19 )) 8:33:50 PM Wynn: How do you know something's wrong? 8:34:03 PM Holly: Allys: Perhaps he's simply busy. 8:34:20 PM Nilani: Nilani slowly turns towards one end of the hallway. 8:34:33 PM Nilani: http://i.imgur.com/Z9oXJra.png?1 8:34:35 PM Lira: ....We haven't heard from him *at all* since... younger Tarak showed up. 8:34:56 PM Wynn: ...Grayson. 8:34:57 PM Nilani: Guys. There's something over there. 8:35:03 PM Nilani: Guys. 8:35:05 PM Janis: ...overwhere? 8:35:10 PM Wynn: Wynn pulls her shield down to her arm. 8:35:15 PM Murk: Murk looks ever in the direction that they're looking. 8:35:16 PM Janis: Janis looks where Nilani is looking 8:35:17 PM Nilani: The other side of the ship 8:35:21 PM Lira: Lira looks...? 8:35:34 PM Wynn: Wynn starts positioning herself between that direction and the group. 8:36:04 PM Nilani: Someone watch our back. 8:36:09 PM Lira: Lira does so! 8:36:18 PM Janis: Janis draws her bow 8:36:19 PM Lira: Lira switches, and looks the other way. 8:36:32 PM Nilani: It's nearish to the docking ramp 8:36:48 PM Holly: Allys runs ahead of Wynn. Because she can, not wearing any armor or anything. 8:36:55 PM Wynn: Allys! Stop! 8:37:16 PM Holly: Allys: You don't have authority over me, child. 8:37:34 PM Wynn: And you are in no position to go running headlong into danger, unarmored and unarmed. 8:37:45 PM Nilani: We still would rather you not throw your life away! 8:37:51 PM Holly: Allys: Danger is what I *do*. 8:38:02 PM Janis: You can't even fight! 8:38:16 PM Holly: Allys: Irrelevant. 8:38:35 PM Holly: You round the corner from Storage Room A and find ... 8:38:39 PM Holly: Roll initiative. 8:38:47 PM Lira: ((9.)) 8:38:55 PM Janis: ((17)) 8:39:00 PM Wynn: ((14)) 8:39:13 PM Murk: (o) 8:39:16 PM Murk: (( 0 )) 8:39:27 PM | Edited 8:39:40 PM Nilani: (( 25 :O )) 8:40:30 PM Larry, Cleric (Adam): ((13)) 8:40:43 PM Holly: Larry will be last, as he's a bit late, but he will get to play! 8:40:50 PM Larry, Cleric (Adam): Larry, Cleric (Adam) runs up, in armor! 8:40:53 PM Larry, Cleric (Adam): Friends! 8:41:19 PM Holly: ... it's another of the same stone-unicorn beasts you fought earlier, and this one looks even *bigger.* 8:41:35 PM Larry, Cleric (Adam): What in Pelor's light is THAT? 8:41:35 PM Wynn: Wynn clenches her teeth. 8:41:44 PM Nilani: ((does it look pissed?)) 8:41:49 PM Holly: Incredibly so! 8:42:04 PM Lira: One nasty piece of work. 8:42:14 PM | Removed 8:43:01 PM Janis: This message has been removed. 8:42:18 PM Holly: And Allys, having seen it first (she was quite a ways ahead of the clanky Wynn), runs up to meet it as the rhino charges. 8:42:27 PM Holly: Round 1: Rhino, Nilani, Janis, Wynn, Lira, Murk, Larry 8:42:31 PM Holly: * Rhino * 8:43:35 PM Holly: The rhino charges Allys, who stands her ground despite being run over by a rhino. It tears her open, stem to stern, but she's standing. 8:43:58 PM Janis: Janis screams 8:44:07 PM Holly: * Nilani* 8:45:03 PM Nilani: ((am I close enough to grab her and pull her away? Is it closer to the closest storage room or the ramp?)) 8:45:39 PM Holly: No, as you're behind Wynn, who is 20 feet back. And it's closest to the storage room, really. 8:47:45 PM Nilani: Nilani tries to grab someone light and nope on back to the library or the galley or wherever's closer. 8:48:15 PM Holly: Galley is closer. Who are you grabbing? 8:48:28 PM Holly: Janis is probably the lightest, and within reach. 8:48:55 PM Nilani: Janis, then. She definitely won't like it, but bleh. :P 8:49:02 PM Holly: Janis, are you willing? 8:49:16 PM Janis: ((Nope, I put up a fight)) 8:49:22 PM Holly: Okay. Nilani, roll grapple. 8:50:07 PM Holly: (BAB+Str.) 8:50:34 PM Holly: Hmm, I tell a lie. 8:50:35 PM Holly: Sorry. 8:50:42 PM Holly: Nilani rolls a melee attack roll. 8:51:38 PM Nilani: ((with melee finesse, or just my spaghetti arms?)) 8:51:46 PM Holly: Finesse counts. 8:52:09 PM Holly: Janis, what is your flatfooted AC? 8:52:16 PM Janis: ((12)) 8:52:18 PM Holly: ... less than that. 8:52:20 PM Holly: Yes. 8:52:27 PM Janis: ((much)) 8:52:34 PM Holly: Okay. Janis, you get an AOO. 8:52:51 PM Holly: Oh, but you have a bow. 8:53:01 PM Holly: So no AOO on that. 8:53:08 PM Holly: Nilani grabs Janis! 8:53:20 PM Holly: Now you make an opposed grapple check, which is Str+BAB. 8:53:42 PM Janis: ((13)) 8:54:06 PM Holly: And Nilani's? 8:54:28 PM | Edited 8:54:41 PM Nilani: ((my what? another grapple roll? sorry)) 8:54:39 PM Holly: Well, you're right, let's just use the one from before. 8:54:54 PM Holly: Nilani successfully grabs Janis and can drag her away! 8:55:01 PM Nilani: Nilani yells out behind her as she runs: "Run, you fools!" 8:55:19 PM Janis: "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" 8:55:25 PM Holly: You can get about 30 feet back, which is behind the rest of the group but not yet to the door. Janis is free to react to this, as otherwise it doesn't make sense. :) 8:55:46 PM Holly: *Janis * is next anyway, so. 8:55:48 PM Nilani: Trying to keep at least two of us alive! 8:56:03 PM Holly: She can try to get away, by making an opposed grapple. 8:56:21 PM Janis: ((15 opposed grapple)) 8:56:28 PM Holly: Okay. Nilani, roll grapple! 8:57:16 PM Holly: Janis slips out of Nilani's grasp like an eel. 8:57:31 PM Janis: ((Am I close enough to take a shot?)) 8:58:11 PM Janis: ((How far am I from the Rhino?)) 8:58:27 PM Holly: You're close enough, but alas, escaping from grapple is in place of making an attack. 8:58:34 PM Holly: You do still have a move action, though. 8:59:12 PM Janis: "But what about Allys? I can hold it off while you guys run!" 8:59:29 PM Holly: Allys: I'm *fine*. 8:59:43 PM Janis: Janis looks at Allys but doesn't move. 8:59:54 PM Holly: (She is still standing, but has been gored pretty hard. Not nearly as hard as Wynn was, though.) 9:00:08 PM Holly: * Wynn* speaking of. 9:00:44 PM Wynn: Wynn moves up to the rhino and attacks defensively. 9:01:09 PM Holly: Roll for it! 9:01:29 PM Wynn: ((20- 4 dam)) 9:01:56 PM Holly: The rhino gets whacked in the nose, and appears to feel it, if the snarl is any indication. 9:01:59 PM Holly: * Lira * 9:02:10 PM Holly: ((I may have to BRB here for a moment at some point.)) 9:02:16 PM Lira: Lira casts Magic missile, both missiles will go for the rhino. 9:02:22 PM Holly: *nod* Roll damage! 9:02:29 PM Lira: ((7 total)) 9:02:39 PM Holly: * Murk * 9:03:03 PM Holly: ((BRB a moment.)) 9:03:31 PM Murk: Murk moves up and attacks with his spear. 9:03:47 PM Murk: And misses. 9:06:15 PM Holly: I think you need to use a different dice roller. 9:06:24 PM Holly: Still, Murk is on the front lines now. 9:06:29 PM Holly: * Larry* in the back! 9:06:30 PM Murk: Yep. 9:06:50 PM Larry, Cleric (Adam): ((how far away from this thing am I?)) 9:06:58 PM Holly: About 40 feet. 9:07:55 PM Larry, Cleric (Adam): Larry, Cleric (Adam) takes a move action to get within 20 feet from this thing while drawing his mace. 9:08:00 PM Larry, Cleric (Adam): Larry, Cleric (Adam) then casts Command. 9:08:20 PM Larry, Cleric (Adam): http://www.d20srd.org/srd/spells/command.htm 9:08:54 PM Holly: Save is? 9:08:57 PM | Removed 9:10:06 PM Larry, Cleric (Adam): This message has been removed. 9:09:11 PM Larry, Cleric (Adam): ((Will, needs to beat 17 to negate.)) 9:10:02 PM Larry, Cleric (Adam): FALL DOWN! 9:10:18 PM Holly: ((That... doesn't seem right. What's your wisdom modifier?)) 9:10:49 PM Larry, Cleric (Adam): ((+5)) 9:11:11 PM Larry, Cleric (Adam): ((Thanks to Canto's giving me a Periapt of Wisdom +2 with my sweater.)) 9:11:20 PM Holly: ((Then the save is 16.)) 9:11:46 PM Holly: The rhino flops onto the ground with a WHUMP, looking confused and shaking the entire ship. 9:11:53 PM Holly: Round 2: Allys, Rhino, Nilani, Janis, Wynn, Lira, Murk, Larry 9:12:04 PM Holly: ** Allys ** casts a spell and heals herself completely. 9:12:14 PM Janis: Now we should run. 9:12:16 PM Holly: **Rhino ** is prone. 9:12:20 PM Holly: ** Nilani ** 9:12:56 PM Nilani: Nilani continues running until she reaches the lounge, then rushes inside 9:13:31 PM Holly: She makes it! 9:13:33 PM Holly: ** Janis ** 9:13:39 PM Janis: Janis follows Nilani 9:13:44 PM Janis: RUN! 9:14:19 PM Holly: ** Wynn ** 9:14:33 PM Wynn: Wynn glances at Allys to see if she looks like she's going to retreat... 9:14:56 PM Wynn: ....then bashes it defensively to give everyone else time at least. 9:15:14 PM Holly: Roll for it! 9:15:27 PM Holly: Hit. 9:15:41 PM Wynn: ((9)) 9:16:03 PM Holly: It bellows, but can't get up yet! 9:16:11 PM Holly: ** Lira ** 9:16:38 PM Lira: Lira will cast magic missile and then flee 30 ft towards the lounge 9:16:46 PM Lira: ((7 damage.)) 9:17:08 PM Holly: The rhino is starting to look a little ragged around the edges. 9:17:11 PM Holly: ** Murk ** 9:17:40 PM Murk: Murk stabs at the Rhino again. 9:17:44 PM Murk: ((15)) 9:17:50 PM Holly: A very palpable hit! 9:18:15 PM Murk: (( 9 )) 9:18:47 PM Holly: *Very* palpable. 9:18:58 PM Holly: ** Larry ** 9:19:27 PM Larry, Cleric (Adam): Larry, Cleric (Adam) casts Spiritual Weapon! 9:19:59 PM Larry, Cleric (Adam): http://www.d20srd.org/srd/spells/spiritualWeapon.htm 9:20:12 PM Larry, Cleric (Adam): ((This time it IS a level 2, but there's no save, so whatever.)) 9:20:29 PM Larry, Cleric (Adam): ((It manifests and can attack during this turn, right?)) 9:20:33 PM Holly: Right. 9:20:42 PM Holly: One attack, with your BAB+wis modifier. 9:21:04 PM Holly: Hit! 9:21:23 PM Holly: 1d8+1. 9:21:31 PM Larry, Cleric (Adam): ((6 dmg.)) 9:21:39 PM Holly: Nice. 9:21:51 PM Larry, Cleric (Adam): ((Can I still move?)) 9:21:59 PM Holly: Yes. 9:22:10 PM Larry, Cleric (Adam): Larry, Cleric (Adam) moves back 15 feet. 9:22:46 PM Holly: Round 3: Allys, Rhino, Nilani, Janis, Wynn, Lira, Murk, Larry 9:22:59 PM Holly: *** Allys *** steps back again and taps Wynn on the shoulder lightly. 9:25:05 PM Holly: *** Rhino *** 9:25:11 PM Holly: ... sorry, my computer is acting up at the moment. 9:25:27 PM Murk: (No worries.)) 9:25:36 PM Janis: ((Did Wynn say anything?)) 9:25:37 PM Holly: The Rhino stands up from prone. 9:25:43 PM Holly: Wynn gets an Attack of Opportunity. 9:26:04 PM Wynn: ((11)) 9:26:16 PM Holly: Miss. 9:26:46 PM Holly: It attacks Wynn, though. 9:28:01 PM | Edited 9:29:29 PM Holly: *** Nilani *** 9:28:29 PM Holly: Still in the room and not seeing any of this, I assume. 9:28:36 PM | Edited 9:29:37 PM Holly: *** Janis *** probably likewise? 9:28:45 PM Janis: Janis notices nobody followed 9:28:49 PM Wynn: Wynn doubles over slightly and gets back into position 9:28:49 PM Holly: Yep. 9:29:02 PM Nilani: ((could I rush over and open the kitchen, allowing the wafting fumes of spicy death to escape?)) 9:29:11 PM Holly: It wouldn't help, but you could. 9:29:30 PM Janis: Janis runs back to the group, given nobody followed 9:29:35 PM Nilani: ((Eh, maybe once pretty much everyone is here.)) 9:29:57 PM Holly: Janis runs back out. 9:30:03 PM Holly: *** Wynn *** 9:30:34 PM Wynn: Wynn attacks! (defensively, of course) 9:30:57 PM Holly: No hit this time. 9:31:00 PM Holly: *** Lira *** 9:31:19 PM Lira: ((How far from the lounge am I about?)) 9:31:31 PM Holly: You can get there and in in one round. 9:31:47 PM Lira: Lira casts Magic Missile and then enters the lounge. 9:31:55 PM Lira: ((6 damage this time.)) 9:32:10 PM Janis: Lira, what's going on? 9:32:22 PM Janis: ((I assume we pass each other)) 9:32:51 PM Holly: You prepared *three* magic missiles? Or two and have a PoP? 9:33:08 PM Lira: ((no clue what PoP is but I have *five* magic missiles and a wand of magic missiles)) 9:33:25 PM Holly: You prepared *nothing* but Magic Missile at level 1 today? 9:33:29 PM | Edited 9:33:34 PM Lira: ((Yup.)) 9:33:43 PM Holly: Okay. 9:33:49 PM Holly: *** Murk *** 9:34:52 PM Holly: ... also, do remember that if you cast spells against the previous rhino, you don't get them back. 9:35:19 PM Murk: Murk tries to stab again. 9:35:31 PM Murk: And misses. 9:35:39 PM Holly: Yep. 9:35:42 PM Holly: *** Larry *** 9:36:04 PM Larry, Cleric (Adam): Larry, Cleric (Adam) backs up another 20 feet, and his Spiritual Mace continues to attack! 9:36:12 PM Holly: Hit! 9:36:22 PM Larry, Cleric (Adam): ((7.)) 9:36:37 PM Holly: The rhino is looking increasingly ragged around the edges. 9:36:42 PM Holly: Round 4: Allys, Rhino, Nilani, Janis, Wynn, Lira, Murk, Larry 9:36:50 PM Holly: **** Allys **** taps Wynn again. 9:37:14 PM Holly: **** Rhino **** rams into Wynn again, or tries to. 9:38:08 PM Holly: **** Nilani **** still in the lounge? 9:38:15 PM Wynn: Wynn makes a sort of grunting noise and staggers back into her stance. 9:38:58 PM Nilani: Nilani decides she should at least try to do something, and starts running towards the rhino's backside. 9:39:03 PM Holly: Allys: I can do this all day. 9:39:10 PM Holly: It'll take her about 5 rounds to get all the way around. 9:39:19 PM Holly: **** Janis **** 9:39:30 PM Janis: ((Am I close enough to Rapid Shot?)) 9:39:42 PM Holly: How close do you need to be? 9:40:02 PM Janis: ((For max DAM, I need to be within 30ft, I think)) 9:40:08 PM Holly: Not that close, no. 9:40:25 PM Janis: ((How close am I?)) 9:40:31 PM Holly: Not that close. 9:40:35 PM Holly: You can move to get that close. 9:40:40 PM Holly: But you won't be able to rapid on this turn. 9:40:59 PM Janis: ((I can still rapid from within 100 ft, I just take a penalty)) 9:41:08 PM Janis: ((I lose my bonus +1)) 9:41:18 PM Holly: You can do that, then, yeah. 9:41:27 PM Janis: Janis RAPID SHOTS ALL THE THINGS 9:41:48 PM Holly: Roll. 9:42:01 PM Janis: ((23 and 23)) 9:42:14 PM Holly: Both hit. 9:42:28 PM Janis: ((14 Dam)) 9:42:55 PM Holly: The rhino is still on its massive feet! 9:43:02 PM Holly: **** Wynn **** 9:43:15 PM Wynn: Wynn wheezes and goes for another attack! (Still defensive) 9:43:26 PM Holly: Roll for it! 9:43:30 PM Holly: Hit! 9:43:36 PM Wynn: ((11!)) 9:44:03 PM Holly: Wynn cleaves the rhino's face apart and it falls over, panting, bleeding from its seemingly-thousand wounds. 9:44:06 PM Holly: End initiative. 9:44:15 PM Wynn: Wynn almost falls over onto it. 9:44:25 PM Holly: Allys reaches over to heal Wynn. 9:44:33 PM Holly: Allys: Good work. 9:44:42 PM Larry, Cleric (Adam): Larry, Cleric (Adam) 's mace disintegrates. 9:44:46 PM Janis: Janis runs up 9:44:51 PM Janis: Sorry, sorry, sorry. 9:44:56 PM Wynn: ...thank you. 9:44:56 PM Janis: I thought you'd be behind me. 9:45:06 PM Larry, Cleric (Adam): Larry, Cleric (Adam) runs up to Wynn and Allys. 9:45:13 PM Wynn: Would've been, if everyone else had gone too. 9:45:22 PM Lira: Lira runs out of the lounge, looking *very* worried. "So is this connected to Nation's unresponsiveness, do we know?" 9:45:41 PM Janis: Or the Dragon Goddess? 9:45:50 PM Larry, Cleric (Adam): You both took a brutal beating. Do either of you need aid? 9:45:52 PM Nilani: Nilani appears at the rhino's other side, originally with an annoyed look, but then with a very worried one. 9:46:14 PM Holly: Then Allys looks down and sees that the top part of her dress has been largely torn away. Everyone gets a good look at her bra, which is pretty boring, but also her scars--she has about twice as many as Tarak *at least*, some of which still look pink and angry and recent. 9:46:35 PM Holly: Allys: ... I'm fine, but I could use a Mending. Or a shirt. 9:47:13 PM Larry, Cleric (Adam): ... If you say so. I'll go see what I can find in terms of a shirt. 9:47:22 PM Nilani: Nilani pulls off her cloak and throws it to Allys 9:47:25 PM Wynn: Wynn stands straight and puts her shield back on her back. 9:47:33 PM Larry, Cleric (Adam): Larry, Cleric (Adam) runs off to find a spare tunic. 9:47:52 PM Holly: Allys catches it and wraps the cloak around her front. "No one needs to see that." 9:48:36 PM Larry, Cleric (Adam): Larry, Cleric (Adam) returns with one of the spare tunics we stored away. 9:48:46 PM Lira: Lira looks at the corpse. "Say Larry, do you think you can try detecting magic on it?" 9:48:49 PM Larry, Cleric (Adam): Here, this may help. 9:49:00 PM Holly: Allys switches to the tunic and gives Nilani back her cloak. "Thank you." 9:49:18 PM Larry, Cleric (Adam): Sure, friend Lira. I'll see what I can see. 9:49:21 PM Wynn: Thanks for the help, Allys. I see now why Tarak is so old. 9:49:30 PM Holly: Allys: Now. Perhaps we should make a circuit and ensure there are no *more* rhinos. 9:49:36 PM Wynn: Wynn nods. 9:49:37 PM | Edited 9:49:50 PM Larry, Cleric (Adam): Larry, Cleric (Adam) casts Detect Magic and directs it at the behemoth corpse. 9:49:46 PM Holly: Allys: Caution comes with age as well. 9:49:46 PM Janis: Probably. 9:49:57 PM Nilani: Nilani nods and dons her cloak again. 9:50:06 PM Holly: Talas peeks out from behind the rhino. "And *now* you know why you should never disincorporate Nate!" 9:50:20 PM Wynn: ....Talas? 9:50:20 PM Janis: ...we did what now? 9:50:25 PM Larry, Cleric (Adam): Talas? 9:50:31 PM Holly: Talas: Because it's RUDE, and because I'll let a rhino out to try to gore you. SO THERE. 9:50:32 PM Wynn: Did you send these after us? 9:50:34 PM Lira: .....Hi Talas, what happened to Nation? 9:50:46 PM Janis: ................you sent the rhinos? 9:50:47 PM Wynn: But...... why? 9:50:58 PM Nilani: Nilani is startled when Talas appears near her. 9:51:06 PM Holly: Talas: ... well, no, one of them got out by itself. 9:51:23 PM Janis: ...........that does not make me feel better. 9:51:35 PM Wynn: What's wrong with Nation? 9:51:48 PM Holly: Talas: You disincorporated him! 9:51:56 PM Wynn: I don't even know what that means! 9:51:57 PM Lira: We... what? 9:51:58 PM Nilani: Is there any way we can help restore him? 9:52:06 PM Larry, Cleric (Adam): We don't understand, friend Talas. What can we do to fix it? 9:52:20 PM Holly: Talas: Well when ... whatever it was happened, happened, it destroyed his avatar. 9:52:31 PM Holly: Talas: Now he has to make a new one and that always takes forever. 9:52:34 PM Janis: Whatever what was? 9:52:34 PM Lira: ...That wasn't us, though. 9:52:39 PM | Edited 9:52:45 PM Lira: That was an evil dragon goddess. 9:53:01 PM Wynn: How long is "forever" to an immortal? 9:53:07 PM Larry, Cleric (Adam): Wait, what's this about an evil dragon goddess? 9:53:08 PM Holly: Talas: Well *somebody* summoned her! 9:53:16 PM Holly: Talas: Evil dragon goddesses don't just show up! 9:53:20 PM Janis: Janis turns to Allys 9:53:23 PM Larry, Cleric (Adam): I must have missed some things during my prayers. 9:53:46 PM Lira: ....You missed a lot, yes. There is now *two* Taraks. 9:53:49 PM Holly: Allys: The evil dragon goddess has been paying attention to them for at least a day or two. 9:53:59 PM Holly: Talas: ... two of them? ... oh dear, I'm going to have to make a lot more wine. 9:54:13 PM Wynn: The other one doesn't drink. 9:54:17 PM | Removed 9:54:20 PM Nilani: This message has been removed. 9:54:23 PM Holly: Talas: Oh good. 9:54:30 PM Holly: Talas: Usually Nate does all that kind of thing. 9:54:42 PM Holly: Talas: And now he won't be back FOREVER. 9:54:56 PM Holly: Talas: Plus, you interrupted us right while were in the middle of doing something important! 9:55:07 PM Janis: We didn't do anything! 9:55:18 PM Lira: .....What were you doing? Making giant... what are they, rhinos? 9:55:20 PM Larry, Cleric (Adam): Are we talking about Bellami? 9:55:27 PM Holly: Allys: I cast the spell that got her attention, but she was already watching for them. 9:55:33 PM Holly: Talas: What's a bellami? 9:55:36 PM Janis: What about Bell? 9:55:56 PM Wynn: Wynn puts a hand over her eyes. 9:56:13 PM Lira: We still don't know why She was watching us. 9:56:22 PM Holly: Tarak (the Original version) steps out. "...huh." 9:56:25 PM Larry, Cleric (Adam): Nevermind. 9:56:37 PM Wynn: So, Talas, how long is "forever"? 9:56:44 PM Holly: Talas: FOREVER. 9:56:48 PM Holly: Talas: Hours and *hours.* 9:56:57 PM Wynn: Well it can't be liter--------- ok. 9:57:13 PM Nilani: tens of hours or hundreds of hours? 9:57:14 PM Holly: Tarak: ... did I miss something? Why is there a dead... is that a fucking rhinoceros? 9:57:28 PM Holly: Talas glowers. "Probably a whole DAY." 9:57:30 PM Janis: That's the second one. 9:57:31 PM Wynn: So you're not going to let anything else out, right? 9:57:37 PM Janis: We killed the other one a while ago. 9:57:52 PM Janis: Before the evil dragon goddess showed up and made another you. 9:57:54 PM Holly: Talas: We-ell. You did save Nate and help me. So... not if you apologize. 9:58:14 PM Holly: Tarak: ... so there are two rhinoceroses. Rhinoceri. Rhinocerae? 9:58:17 PM Janis: We didn't know Nation was gone! 9:58:17 PM Wynn: Of course we apologize. We never meant for anything to happen to Nation. 9:58:20 PM Wynn: Is he ok? 9:58:24 PM Janis: You should apologize to us! 9:58:28 PM Wynn: He's not answering. 9:58:28 PM Holly: Allys: Indeed. I apologize. 9:58:30 PM Lira: We don't even know *why* She had her eyes on us. 9:58:33 PM Nilani: I am immensely sorry for anything I might have done to cause this. 9:58:37 PM Holly: Talas glowers at Janis. "Oh, I *should*, should I?" 9:58:43 PM Janis: Yes! 9:58:55 PM Holly: The lights in the corridor start to go dim and the temperature starts to drop. 9:59:00 PM Wynn: Janis! Talas was only protecting Nation. 9:59:16 PM Holly: Talas: We don't *have* to have any of you little fleshies here, you know. 9:59:26 PM Wynn: ...though he did take some damage when the..... thing bashed his wall. 9:59:50 PM Lira: And who knows where Val wandered off to. 9:59:57 PM Larry, Cleric (Adam): We *are* sorry, friend Talas. We have no desire for Nation to come to harm. 10:00:12 PM Holly: It's noticeably cold in here, and in a few minutes you're going to be able to start seeing your breath. 10:00:24 PM | Edited 10:00:27 PM Wynn: Wynn stares at Janis. 10:00:25 PM Holly: Talas: Good! Then make her apologize. 10:00:31 PM Janis: Janis crosses her arms and glares at Talas 10:00:32 PM Holly: Talas points at Janis angrily. 10:00:41 PM Larry, Cleric (Adam): Friend Janis is angry because friend Wynn and Allys were gravely injured by those beasts. 10:00:53 PM Holly: Talas: You hurt Nation first! 10:01:08 PM Lira: ....It was *not* intentional. 10:01:12 PM Larry, Cleric (Adam): Friend Janis, it was not Talas's intention to endanger us. Please, let this one go. 10:01:13 PM Holly: Tarak: Woah, woah, woah. ... is it cold in here? Nobody needs to be mad at anybody right now, it was all an accident, right? 10:01:27 PM Janis: ..............................fine....sorry. 10:01:40 PM Holly: The lights go back up and the ship resumes its normal temperature pretty quickly. 10:02:03 PM Holly: Talas: Good. ... and I won't let any rhinos out. That was probably really mean, but well. We were right in the *middle* of something. 10:02:13 PM Lira: ....What were you doing? 10:02:21 PM Nilani: Nilani breathes a sigh of relief. 10:02:29 PM Holly: Talas: Really *important* things. 10:02:43 PM Holly: Tarak: ... yeah, prob'ly better to change the subject. 10:02:47 PM Wynn: Wynn takes a deep breath. 10:03:17 PM Wynn: He is ok, though, right? He isn't answering us. 10:03:20 PM Nilani: Is there anything we can do to help Nation recover faster? 10:03:41 PM Holly: Talas: No, not really. He'll be fine, he just needs to remake the ... thingies. I think they're made of little lightning bolts somehow. 10:04:17 PM Wynn: And it was just the two of them? 10:04:31 PM Holly: Talas: Lightning bolts? I don't *think* so. I think it's more than that. Electrons? 10:04:38 PM Wynn: No, the..... rhinos 10:04:41 PM Holly: Talas: Electicals? I'm not sure. 10:05:04 PM Holly: Talas: Oh. Yes, there weren't enough for a viable population and they took up a lot of space anyway. 10:05:19 PM Wynn: Wynn frowns. 10:05:46 PM Holly: Talas: ... well. I'm going back into the forest. Now remember, *no more disincorporating my ship.* 10:06:11 PM Lira: .......We'll do our best. 10:06:23 PM Holly: Talas nods, and departs, leaving a little trail of flowers behind her. 10:06:31 PM Holly: Tarak: ... this has been a fuckin' weird day. 10:06:35 PM Wynn: ......now how are we going to get these corpses out of here? 10:06:46 PM Wynn: Nation usually deals with them. 10:06:58 PM Murk: ...can we eat them? 10:06:59 PM Holly: Tarak: ... prob'ly we could drag 'em somewhere. Maybe a storage room? 10:07:02 PM Janis: ...I wonder if Flamey would find them tasty. 10:07:03 PM Murk: Are they edible? 10:07:16 PM Holly: Tarak: Don't know. Mostly seen 'em used for war. 10:07:23 PM Lira: .....I did not prepare Detect Poison, nor would I necessarily know if the lack of poison means that they are edible. 10:07:44 PM Holly: Tarak: Rhinos aren't poisonous, so... imagine they're edible. I don't know how to butcher one, though. 10:08:09 PM Wynn: Still leaves a big mess and a big pile of excess though. 10:08:27 PM Lira: Prestidigitation could help with that part. 10:10:00 PM Holly: Tarak: Well. I could drag it into one of the storage rooms, if you want. Or the forest. 10:10:23 PM Wynn: ....maybe we should just ask Talas if she has a way to get rid of them. 10:10:42 PM Holly: Allys: I don't think that's a good idea. 10:10:48 PM Holly: Allys: She seems temperamental. 10:10:48 PM Lira: ......I'm not going anywhere near her at the moment, myself. 10:11:22 PM Wynn: Well, I guess it's only until Nation gets back. Hopefully in the morning. 10:11:33 PM Janis: Swell. 10:11:54 PM Larry, Cleric (Adam): Indeed. After she threatened to freeze us to death just now, I don't think that speaking to Talas is the best idea. Tarak, I'll help you drag this thing out of the hallway, so we can at least get around. 10:12:18 PM Wynn: Me too. 10:12:34 PM Holly: Tarak: Heh. I don't need help, just some ropes. 10:12:55 PM Nilani: Nilani holds out her rope. 10:13:17 PM Larry, Cleric (Adam): Very well. 10:13:34 PM Holly: Tarak takes it. 10:13:40 PM Holly: Tarak: ... back up, wouldja? 10:13:52 PM Lira: Lira gives the corpse/Tarak room. 10:14:07 PM Wynn: ...you sure? It'll give me something to do. 10:14:18 PM Wynn: Wynn starts backing up anyway. 10:14:20 PM Holly: Tarak: Yeah, I'm sure. An' stick around, I need to talk to you 'bout somethin'. 10:14:26 PM Wynn: ....ok. 10:15:23 PM | Edited 10:15:52 PM Holly: He puts his fingers in his mouth and whistles, ear-piercingly. 10:15:36 PM Holly: Allys backs up. "*Must* you make that sound?" 10:15:37 PM Nilani: Nilani cringes a bit 10:15:41 PM Lira: Lira does too. 10:16:23 PM Holly: Tarak: I didn't see you complainin' the last time. 10:16:48 PM Holly: A massive, shaggy-furred wolf appears in the hallway, probably twice the width of a horse and a little taller, too. 10:17:08 PM Holly: Allys: Only because I was too tired to object to the odor of wet dog. 10:17:21 PM Janis: ........you have a wolf? 10:17:27 PM Wynn: .....and you told me you didn't have one. 10:17:30 PM Holly: Tarak: She's not a *dog*, Allys. 10:17:35 PM Holly: Tarak: I don't have a *horse.* 10:17:54 PM Holly: The wolf looks around and growls at whoever's nearest, which happens to be Larry. 10:17:54 PM Lira: Lira sort of just stares. 10:18:13 PM Holly: Allys baps it on the nose with a piece of her dress, and it whines a little bit. 10:18:25 PM Holly: Tarak: I hate horses. 10:18:39 PM Janis: Janis happily pets the wolf 10:19:01 PM | Edited 10:19:06 PM Holly: Tarak ties a harness of sorts around the rhino and ties it to his massive wolf, who suffers Janis's petting courageously. 10:19:22 PM | Edited 10:19:39 PM Nilani: Nilani gazes interestedly at the wolf, but maintains a distance of at least ten feet between it and her. 10:19:43 PM Holly: Tarak: Y'know, she must like ya. Most people who try to pet her lose a hand. Sometimes just a finger. 10:20:10 PM Holly: Tarak and the massive wolf drag the rhino into the storage room that does not contain Flamey. 10:20:11 PM Janis: Flamey reacted the same way. 10:20:16 PM Wynn: She smells like dog, maybe that's it. 10:20:19 PM Wynn: Wynn smirks. 10:20:21 PM Janis: I'm just good with animals, I guess. 10:20:50 PM Lira: Lira smiles... and then frowns. "I should go check on Val." 10:20:57 PM Holly: Tarak: Lili here eats dogs for breakfast. 10:21:04 PM Wynn: "Lili?" 10:21:14 PM Wynn: .....you named her "Lili"? 10:21:22 PM Holly: Tarak: No, Lili is her name. 10:22:19 PM Wynn: ....guess it's a good thing we already got what we needed out of there. What about the other rhino? 10:22:28 PM Holly: To make a long story short, Tarak and the massive, terrifying carnivorous wolf drag the two rhinos into the storage room that doesn't have Flamey in it. 10:22:33 PM Lira: Lira leaves to go look for Val. 10:23:43 PM Wynn: So what'd you need to talk about, Tarak? 10:23:59 PM Holly: Allys leaves to go talk to her... other brother. 10:24:09 PM Holly: Tarak: Not here. C'mon. 10:24:16 PM Nilani: Nilani takes this as a cue to nope on out of there, and walks after Lira. 10:24:34 PM Murk: Murk goes to find a room. 10:24:39 PM Janis: .................right......I guess I'll just.........go somewhere else then. 10:24:47 PM Larry, Cleric (Adam): Larry, Cleric (Adam) goes to the galley. 10:24:51 PM Holly: Tarak brings Wynn into the practice room. 10:25:34 PM Holly: The galley smells like the mouth of hell. 10:25:48 PM Janis: Janis enters the galley too. 10:25:58 PM | Edited 10:26:09 PM Nilani: ((THE GALLEY? -REALLY?- The galley is filled with aerosolized peppery DEATH.)) 10:26:21 PM Holly: It smells pretty bad, but it's liveable. 10:26:22 PM Janis: OH GODS! 10:26:29 PM Janis: What is that?!? 10:26:44 PM Janis: ((Isn't Larry in here too?)) 10:27:02 PM Larry, Cleric (Adam): ((Larry is!)) 10:27:14 PM Larry, Cleric (Adam): Larry, Cleric (Adam) staggers back in disgust and horror. 10:27:25 PM Larry, Cleric (Adam): I don't know! But maybe we should go somewhere else. 10:27:31 PM | Edited 10:27:38 PM Janis: .....Can we go to the Library instead? 10:27:38 PM Larry, Cleric (Adam): Let's. 10:27:57 PM Janis: Janis heads to the library 10:28:39 PM Larry, Cleric (Adam): Larry, Cleric (Adam) also heads to the library. 10:28:55 PM Holly: It's quiet in there. 10:29:28 PM Janis: ......Unseen Assistants...please bring me any books we have on Tiamat. 10:29:53 PM Holly: YOU CAN FEEL THE EYE OF TIAMAT ON YOU. Nah, just kidding. 10:30:19 PM Janis: ((...so, do books appear or something?)) 10:30:25 PM Holly: Yep. 10:30:29 PM Holly: Just like normal. 10:30:34 PM Janis: (cool) 10:30:43 PM Janis: Janis digs through the books, looking for pictures 10:31:38 PM Janis: Don't just stand there, help me. 10:31:49 PM Janis: You've gotta be better at this then I am. 10:31:53 PM Larry, Cleric (Adam): What are we looking for, friend Janis? 10:32:27 PM Janis: Allys said this evil Dragon Goddess is watching us, and Nilani thinks it might be related to the goo people. 10:32:41 PM Janis: So, I'm looking for anything about white circles to see if I can find a link. 10:33:09 PM Larry, Cleric (Adam): I see. 10:33:32 PM Larry, Cleric (Adam): Larry, Cleric (Adam) asks for books regarding evil dragon gods. 10:33:44 PM Holly: Larry gets a bunch! 10:34:21 PM Janis: So...you missed a lot. 10:34:43 PM Larry, Cleric (Adam): So I heard. what exactly happened? I hear there's ANOTHER Tarak? 10:35:01 PM Janis: That's this other Dragon God's fault. 10:35:19 PM Janis: Allys was praying to her Dragon God, but apparently this evil one was watching us to begin with. 10:35:37 PM Janis: Allys wished for a Tarak who was like he was before the war. 10:35:40 PM Janis: So, she got it. 10:36:08 PM Janis: So, now there's a younger Tarak running around. 10:36:18 PM Larry, Cleric (Adam): Well, that's strange alright. 10:37:15 PM Larry, Cleric (Adam): And that's the work of this evil dragon god that was apparently watching Allys and the rest of us? 10:37:29 PM Janis: Yeah, we think so. 10:38:17 PM Janis: Except we think it was watching us before Allys showed up. 10:38:18 PM Janis: Maybe. 10:38:26 PM Larry, Cleric (Adam): Hrm. 10:39:12 PM Larry, Cleric (Adam): All the worse. I wonder if we can cross-reference the white circles with an evil god. 10:39:15 PM Larry, Cleric (Adam): Library? 10:40:17 PM Janis: I wonder if Holly knows anything about this. 10:40:26 PM Janis: She knew something about the White Circles. 10:41:00 PM Larry, Cleric (Adam): I suppose we may as well go ask her, right? 10:41:42 PM Nilani: Nilani walks into the library, smiling warmly, and waves at anyone there. 10:42:07 PM Janis: Hi Nilani. We're off to find Holly. 10:42:40 PM Larry, Cleric (Adam): Indeed, friend Nilani. 10:42:57 PM Nilani: Need any help? 10:43:01 PM Janis: Sure. 10:43:15 PM Janis: Janis heads for the door 10:43:22 PM Janis: ONWAAAAAAAAARRRRRDDDDDD! 10:43:32 PM Larry, Cleric (Adam): Let's. 10:43:37 PM Larry, Cleric (Adam): Larry, Cleric (Adam) follows along. 10:43:38 PM Nilani: Nilani cringes a bit, but follows. 10:43:58 PM Janis: Janis heads for Holly's room 10:44:32 PM Holly: Holly doesn't answer. 10:44:38 PM Janis: HOLLY! 10:44:43 PM Janis: Janis bangs on the door 10:45:01 PM Holly: No answer. 10:45:11 PM Janis: ........where could she be? 10:46:14 PM Larry, Cleric (Adam): I don't know. Where else can we check? 10:46:24 PM Nilani: Nilani frowns. 10:46:32 PM Nilani: ...the forest... 10:46:39 PM Janis: .........I hope not. 10:46:45 PM Larry, Cleric (Adam): We could go see if she's up at the viewing window, if the lounge doesn't smell like the galley. 10:46:56 PM Janis: Yeah, let's try there. 10:47:23 PM Nilani: I came from there. Unless she slipped in while I was in the library, she's not there. 10:47:45 PM Janis: ......so...that pretty much leaves the forest and the pod room. 10:47:54 PM Nilani: ... 10:47:55 PM Larry, Cleric (Adam): Well, the pod room it is, then. 10:48:00 PM Nilani: indeed. 10:48:04 PM Janis: Yep, let's try there. 10:48:36 PM Janis: Janis heads for the pod room, LArry and Nilani in tow. 10:49:09 PM Holly: It's quiet in there. No sign of a giant rhino at all. 10:49:27 PM Janis: HOOOOOLLLLLLLLLYYYYYY! 10:49:33 PM Janis: Are you in here?!? 10:49:44 PM Holly: Nope. 10:49:52 PM Janis: .................oh no... 10:50:14 PM Larry, Cleric (Adam): ...? 10:50:51 PM Janis: ...looks like she's in the forest then. 10:51:11 PM Janis: Or she's with Flamey. 10:51:36 PM Larry, Cleric (Adam): Worth a shot. I don't imagine it's worth going straight to the forest. 10:51:54 PM Janis: Janis heads to Flamey's room 10:52:09 PM Holly: Flamey is excited to see Janis! 10:52:09 PM Larry, Cleric (Adam): Larry, Cleric (Adam) follows. 10:52:18 PM Janis: Hi Flamey! 10:52:22 PM Janis: Janis pets her 10:52:22 PM Holly: She's getting rather tubby from the puppies. 10:53:21 PM Larry, Cleric (Adam): Adorable, as ever. Unfortunately, I don't see Holly. Let's take a minute here, though. 10:53:31 PM Holly: Flamey: Arf! Arf! 10:53:36 PM Holly: Flamey snuggles Janis, and then Larry. 10:54:01 PM Nilani: Well, now I can't say I don't know what's in here. 10:58:00 PM Holly: And there we stop.